Hero High
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Hero High is a special place where the teenage sons and daughters of heroes and villains go to learn and follow in their parents footsteps.
1. The story of a Hero

**Chapter 1 Part 1: The story of a Hero**

Hero High, a perfect place where the teenage sons and daughters of both villains and heroes went to learn and one day follow in their parents footsteps. The school was divide into two groups, the heroes and the villains. The heroes were worshipped, adored and respected. But the villains were hated, mocked and casted out. The most famous hero at Hero High was Connor Kent, son of Superman, he was the most popular person in the school and everyone loved him. The most hated villain at the school was Kol El, he was the son of Brainiac 5 but also the younger son of Superman. While Connor was very eager and excited about his future destiny, Kol was not, in fact he was determined to write his own destiny. And so our story begins at the beginning of the new school year...

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathering in the school halls as the new school year had finally begun. "So what are you doing to night?" Dick Greyson asked his best friend, Connor Kent, as the walked into the school. "Don't know." He shrugged. As the two continued to walk to the dorm rooms everybody praised and greeted them as they went by. Soon they both arrived at their dorm room and saw an amazing site. On Dick's side of the room(the left) it had red wall paper, a black rug, a feather stuffed bed and some ropes he could swing on hanging from the ceiling. On Connor's side of the room it had dark blue walls, white carpet, a king sized bed and shelves of books about Superman's great adventures. "Awesome!" Dick explained and sprung onto the bed. "This is so cool!" The boy wonder laughed as he looked around his side of the room. Suddenly a letter came through the door, Connor snatched up the letter and two pieces of paper fell out. "It's our class schedules." He said and passed Dick his. "I've got herology first thing tomorrow." Dick said as he read the letter. "Same." Connor smiled. "Can all students report to the Grand Hall, repeat, can all students go to the Grand Hall." The speakers called...<p>

* * *

><p>When everyone arrived at the Great Hall they saw the school Headmaster Luthor standing at the stage. "Students of Hero High, as you all know, Legacy Day is fast approaching and you must all prepare to sign the Book of Legends." As he said this one of the other teachers carefully brought a big book onto the stage. It was a chocolate brown book with golden lining and a white pearl the size of a tennis ball in the centre of the front page. As Connor bounced with excitement Kol looked down at his feet in dispire. "Now who would like to practice first?" Soon everyone head had their turn and only Connor Kent and Kol El were left. "Next, Connor Kent." As Connor stepped onto the stage everyone began to cheer. "I am Connor Kent, son of Superman and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Superman." As he finished his speech a golden key appeared out of thin air and Connor placed it in the key hole. Everyone erupted into cheers as Connor left the stage. "And finally, Kol El." When Kol stepped forward the hall fell into deep silence. "I am Kol EL, son of Brainiac 5 and I pledge..I pledge, I'm sorry I just can't!" Kol sighed and ran out the hall...<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Connor sat alone in the garden thinking about what had happened in the hall. "Connor." A voice said behind him, Connor turned around and saw Headmaster Luthor standing by the garden gates. "I need you to try and convince your brother Kol El to sign the Book of Legends or else both yours end his will unravel." Luthor explained. "I'll do my best sir." Before Connor could even blink Luthor had vanished into thin air, leaving Connor alone in the garden...<p> 


	2. The story of a Villain

**The Story Of A Villain**

It was the beginning of the new school year and everyone was excited, for at the end of the week it would be Legacy Day. Legacy Day was a day were the teenage sons and daughter of famous superheroes and villains signed the Book Of Legends and pledge their destinies to follow the path of their parents, or not...

* * *

><p>As people gathered into the school Kol El, the son of Brainiac 5 and Superman, walked towards the school doors but he was a bit nervous. "What's wrong Kol?" He best friend, Jester smiled and he came bouncing up next to him. "Yeah, just a bit nervous, everyone thinks I'm evil just because my great-great-great Granddad was." Kol sighed sadly. "Nobody thinks your evil, that's just crazy." Jester laughed. "The son of the Joker is calling me crazy." Kol giggled as they walked into the school. "RUN! IT'S KOL EL, HE'S EVIL!" Electropath screamed and within seconds the whole hallway was abandon. "Let's go see our dorm room." Jester suggested with a giggle...<p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived at their dorm room Jester leapt for joy. His side of the room had black wall paper, purple tile floors and a steel chest at the end of black bed. Jester ran towards the chest to find it full of toys, jokes and cards. "Awesome!" He squeaked as he pulled out a stack of playing cards. Kol's side of the room had dark grey walls, pink hex tiles and a weapons closet next to the dark turquoise bed. "Ain't this great?" Jester smiled as he lead on the bed. "Yeah, great." Kol sighed. Suddenly two letters came through the door. "It's our class schedules." Kol said. "What's your first class?" He asked Jester. "'Evil Planning' what about you?" Kol looked at his schedules and sighed. "'Home Evilnomics'." Suddenly the speakers came to life. "Can all students report to the Grand Hall, repeat, can all students go to the Grand Hall." The speakers called...<p>

* * *

><p>When Kol and Jester arrived at the Grand Hall everyone gave them a dirty look, even Kol's half brother Connor and his best friend Dick Greyson. Kol slowly walked over to his seat and sat down. "Students of Hero High, as you all know, Legacy Day is fast approaching and you must all prepare to sign the Book of Legends." The schools Headmaster Luthor announced as another teacher brought out the Book Of Legends, while everyone began to cheer Kol just stared at his feet. "Now who would like to practice first?" Soon everyone head had their turn and only Kol El was left. When Kol stepped onto the stage everyone, except Jester who was cheering his head off, went as quiet as a mouse. "I am Kol EL, son of Brainiac 5 and I pledge... I pledge, I'm sorry I just can't!" Kol sighed and ran out the hall...<p>

* * *

><p>Kol just ran as fast as he could to get away from the school. Soon he arrived in the deepest part of the darkest forest and took a seat next to an old wishing well as the sun vanished and made way for the night. Kol let out a tired sigh. "This is gonna be a long year."...<p> 


	3. Counciling

**Chapter 2: Counci****ling**

It was your average day at Hero High, students were either gossiping, in lesson or wandering the corridors. In Deadly Chemicals class Kol El was busy trying to mix the right chemicals when the speakers came to life. "Kol El, report to Mrs Smith's office at once!" Kol accidently spilt a little to mush of one chemical, causing the whole lab to go up in a puff of smoke...

* * *

><p>When Kol arrived at Mrs Smith's office he saw Mrs Smith and Headmaster Luthor standing next to each other and Connor, Dick, Jester and Kitty sitting in a small circle with a spare chair. The room had purple wall paper with little yellow glow in the dark stars attached, it also had shelves full of books and jewels. "Kol, as the schools main councillor it is my job to help troubled students." She said. "But I'm not-" Kol was cut off by Headmaster Luthor. "Kol your here to listen." With that Kol slumped into a chair. "Look Kol, you know I like you but the other day you spilled ketchup all over my new jacket and you apologised, but your not suppose to apologise cause you're evil." Connor sighed. "Kol you and I may not be friends but we both know that you are destined for evil." Dick said."I think Kol is perfect just the way he is and you didn't say were to hassle him, you said we were gonna have a party." Jester smiled as he munched on a slice of cake. "Yes, I lied." Luthor said. "We have yet to hear from Kitty Kyle." Kitty looked up from her small ball of yarn and turned to Kol. "You are the worst Villain I've ever seen!" She shouted. Soon the whole room was full of shouting and arguing, Kol could take it anymore and rose from his seat. "ENOUGH!" He screamed and accidently sent an red energy wave that sent everyone in the room into the wall. "Now that's the kind of thing we're looking for in a Super villain!" Luthor smiled as stood up. Kol just growled and walked out the room...<p> 


End file.
